


Love Remembered

by TrashqueenofAngmar91



Series: Of Shadows and Tenderness [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Character Study, Dark fic, F/M, Forced Marriage, Mixture of book and movie elements, Reader is a woman, Reader is of the race of Man, Takes place during Return of the King, The Nazgul need hugs, Unrequited Love, Witch-king is creepy, creative liberties were taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashqueenofAngmar91/pseuds/TrashqueenofAngmar91
Summary: Some time has passed since your capture and subsequent incarceration within the walls of Minas Morgul. Then one day, your keeper informs you of something he has in mind for the both of you.Sequel to "Starlight in the Dark".





	Love Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, I haven't learned my lesson. Oh well :3 but I couldn't help myself and I was compelled to do one more at least. It had the potential to go on so I decided to just roll with it and make a sequel.
> 
> I blame listening to the Francis Ford Coppola's "Dracula" soundtrack for some inspiration in this matter. And yeah, the title of the story pays homage to one of the songs from the same soundtrack. It's meant to be a bit romantic but mostly creepy. I kinda wanted to go with a Gothic romance flair to this but God knows if I managed to pull it off enough.
> 
> I further decided to try to get inside the mind of the Nazgul. They've got a lot of potential for character study and I couldn't resist it. Each of them had their own background and story to tell and we know little to nothing about them (minus Khamul the Easterling Nazgul and that three of the Nazgul were Numenoreans). So I tried to give the Witch-king a backstory of sorts for the heck of it. I'm a sucker for tragic stuff.
> 
> So anyways, hopefully you guys will like it! Enjoy.

Love Remembered

Escape seemed to become more and more of an illusion anymore. For each day that went by, you knew that your situation became graver. Each day that you remained within the citadel of the dead made your resolve wither further. The sickly, green corpse-light that permeated the former city of Minas Ithil chilled you and while you yearned to flee, you also desired to hide within the cold and stony chambers you were confined to. You were hopelessly trapped and you knew it. Your dreams of liberation seemed to be naught but hollow and vain.

All around you were ghastly creatures that reeked of death and malice. Orcs, Trolls and other horrendous beasts all had their eyes on you when you first entered the gates of the cursed city some months earlier. You wanted nothing more than to die. Their piercing, sneering gazes were fixed on you and you shuddered as you imagined what horrid and vile things were on their minds. Some stared at you in curiosity, some snarled at you and others hooted in laughter and jeered at you, telling you that you were going to wish you'd never been born.

This place you were in was your worst nightmare. There was no peace here and you were constantly vigilant. In the beginning, sleep was fleeting and never lasted long as you always felt you were being watched or felt vulnerable. But as the days went by, your slumber deepened and lasted longer. However, it also felt as if your mind was unwinding slowly but surely and you feared it'd only be a matter of time before you'd succumb to madness. But you refused to crumble just yet. You still held onto a shred of hope. You believed that you would receive a chance at freedom and you forced yourself to remain patient.

Your heart ached for your humble yet beloved home. You missed napping and reading beneath one of the few, old, gnarled trees consisting of your family's small apple orchard. You missed the smell and sound of rain and thunder. The feeling of grass beneath your feet was also so deeply grieved over. Once more, you yearned to walk the road and pay a visit to Mr. Elderberry's library and get lost in his selection of books for a few hours or so.

But what caused your heart the most woe and upset was the loss of your family. You longed to return home to your relatives and you were pining to be reunited with them. The choice you made was entirely of your own accord but you only consented to it for fear your captor would slay your kin if you resisted. There was no way would you let his gauntlets be stained with their innocent blood. It was a hefty sacrifice and the most difficult choice you ever made but you wouldn't reverse it either. There was a gargantuan amount of fear in your heart as you announced your intentions but you knew you couldn't waver.

After you met your captor that one night, you sensed he'd return for you and he ended up doing just that a few days later. As soon as you realized it was him at the door in the middle of the night, you answered. Your father attempted to intervene but you tearfully begged him to stand down. You went back and forth with your parents over this matter and while they were terrified by his presence, they still attempted to defend you and keep you with them. They wouldn't relinquish their daughter so easily to the lord of the Nine.

However, in the end, you told them you would go for you knew that was why he had come. You promised you would see them again and you told them to not follow or else it could spell the end for them. You reasoned to them that if you went willingly, no one would die or get hurt. It was the only sensible option in your eyes.

" _I swear, my child, I will avenge you!_ " There was wrath and heartbreak in your father's voice as you walked away from your cottage. " _I will not abandon you to your doom at the hands of that shadow of a man! I will have you back home! Have a stout heart! I will not fail, I promise you this!_ "

Indeed, the Witch-king did leave them be as you asserted to them. He ignored your father's promise and only walked away with you at his side. His business was done and he didn't want to waste any time or energy on dealing with your family. It was clear that he was far more concerned about acquiring you rather than slaying a family who attempted to impede his will.

You didn't remember much after you left your house and were escorted away. All you recalled was the rage and sorrow on their faces before your vision failed you and slipped into unconsciousness. It was as if a spell was suddenly put upon you and you were plunged into a deep and dreamless slumber. When you did wake back up again, you were entering the dreaded gates of Minas Morgul.

You were unsure over how much time had exactly passed. It seemed as if the days and seasons were nonexistent in this place. A perpetual shadow was on this accursed city and you wouldn't be surprised if a year ended up passing by and you didn't realize it. Yet you reckoned that possibly a few months had gone by. If that was the case, it was most likely that spring was encroaching. You'd miss the blooming of the first flowers and the trees would start to develop their fragile buds.

You couldn't dwell much on the thoughts of spring as you knew wicked things were brewing. Judging by what you could observe high up from the window of your quarters, you saw throngs of the monsters getting ready. They were arming themselves and undoubtedly preparing for war. The grotesque legions were practicing battle formations and training themselves with their instruments of destruction on one another. It chilled you to watch them and you felt pity for whatever army that would be afflicted by them in this looming battle.

Secretly, you were planning your escape. You remained quiet yet observant, trying to see if you could map out any routes or paths that you could utilize. You had to be patient and try to not look overly desperate or else it would raise suspicion. Unfortunately, Orcs were everywhere and when you weren't locked up in the higher towers of the citadel, your keeper was by your side when you were out and about. It was difficult to plan or investigate too much when you were imprisoned and under careful surveillance like this.

Initially, you thought you'd be subjected to unspeakable torment and torture but that wasn't the case. You were restricted to a series of large suites and rooms and you were free to come and go within those quarters as you pleased. You were also fed everyday and to your surprise, the food was very good and clean. You were given an assortment of foods and you knew for a fact that there was no way the Orcs could be eating or preparing the things you were consuming on a daily basis. These meals were prepared specifically for you.

To your slight relief, there was actually a library in one of those rooms and you immediately tried to lose yourself in one of the many books to take your mind off of things. But to your horror, a lot of the books were about fell witchcraft and darker subjects. That only prompted you to quickly put them down for fear you'd accidentally summon some demonic entity which would then consume you. Some were also written in languages that you couldn't decipher so those candidates were eliminated swiftly as well.

Another area consisted of a study room which had maps strewn about on the tops of desks and there were some older ones hanging on the walls as well. Along those assortments of maps of Middle Earth, you saw various astronomical charts and banners. For the most part, you avoided this study as you watched the Witch-king enter that room every so often and remain there for many hours. It didn't take you long to figure out he actually housed you in his private quarters but he didn't particularly use them. You'd only venture into his study if you were famished for entertainment and would try to read any book that wasn't about dark arts.

There was also the bedroom that you could tell had not been used for a very long time. At first, you were reluctant to use it but after your third night at Minas Morgul, you gave in and found yourself cocooned up in the sheets. To your great relief and happiness, whenever you slept, no one ever disturbed you. It was almost as if a curtain of silence had veiled you and lulled you to sleep.

You snapped to attention as you heard the familiar sound of armor against the stony floor. Your heart quickened as you feared whatever might happen next. You jolted away from the window you were resting at and then seated yourself on the foot of the bed, trying to look nonchalant and unworried. Nothing particularly horrific happened during your captivity so far but you found yourself wondering constantly when this spring of luck would inevitably dry up.

You could hear the footsteps pause and the creak of the door in the foyer on the opposite side of the suite. The door shut a second later and the footfalls resumed again. You took a deep breath and exhaled steadily. A familiar chill filled the air and you knew he was here. He visited often but there were times when he was gone for a few days or so. It was a welcome reprieve in all honesty.

"I trust you are comfortable still?" he asked.

"I suppose," you answered without facing him.

You could hear him come closer and that was what prompted you to look at him. When you did, you nearly gasped as you beheld a fearsome, iron headpiece he wore on his invisible head. Upon seeing that, you knew that he was readying himself as his soldiers had been doing earlier.

"I can sense the continuous unease in your heart," he noted.

"I was taken from my family and my home," you reminded him. "I miss them terribly. I belong in the West with them."

"I have shown kindness and mercy to them only because they are your kin. When all these lands are conquered, they will be spared and you will rejoin them. I promise you this."

You could say nothing in return. You were so homesick and worried for them and you hoped your father would never make it to Minas Morgul. If he did, the Orcs would kill him and that promise would be broken. All you wanted was for them to stay where they were and you'd go to them. Yet you also kept in mind that perhaps the Witch-king was being truthful about this vow. After all, you had never been harmed and you were taken care of exceptionally well considering the circumstances.

"The time is at hand," he resumed. "I am going to lay waste to Minas Tirith. The Master commands it and I will raze it to the ground. The Steward of Gondor has a weak, feeble mind so his beloved city will fall in no time."

The end truly was at hand. A stray tear dripped from one of your eyes as you knew that many would surely lose their lives. All of Middle Earth was at risk after all. Months ago, you thought the dark powers would never rise again but now that you were amongst the enemy, you knew just how incorrect you were. Everything was hanging by a thread and those who weren't killed would be enslaved. This miasma of wickedness was poised to choke and consume any who stood in its way. Man, Elf, Dwarf…no one would be safe from this black storm. All would share the same fate.

Your head hung low, causing you to look away from him. Despair clawed at you and you fell sickened with yourself for being so powerless and unable to do anything. You wished this could all end. You yearned for this to halt but you knew you couldn't postpone what was about to be unleashed on the West. Everything would be reduced to ash and dust. Not even a blade of grass would remain if these insidious powers were to gain dominion.

"'Tis a shame to see the Morgul rose wilt like this," he noted as he easily felt the negativity radiating from your shape.

He grasped one of your hands and pulled you up onto your feet. You felt sickened by his words but you kept it buried and out of sight before him. Once more, you reminded yourself cooperation and wits would only serve to assist you further. If it was to keep your family alive, you would do it and suffer the affection he was prone to bestowing onto you.

While his one hand still held onto yours, his other rested on your cheek. His intense, eyeless stare was on you once more. Tiredly, you looked back at him, predicting what was on his darkened mind. No, you were sure what he was thinking about.

Very early on, you learned that you bore an uncanny resemblance to someone from his former life. He asserted that you were her spitting image and when he looked on your face in those nocturnal woods, he knew you reminded him of someone dear to him. It wasn't until after he let you go and pondered over the encounter did he realize you wielded the likeness of his long-dead bride. When he made the connection, he said that he knew then that he needed you.

He told you he had served the Dark Lord for many thousands of years and he said during all that time, he never encountered anyone who reminded him of her. He further confessed that during those countless years, he forgot her name. All he remembered was her face and the love he once bore for her. They only were married a short while before she passed and their union had produced no children. Her death had so upset him that he also resolved to not remarry. Instead, he took comfort in the ring that was so graciously bequeathed to him…

A part of you felt such sorrow and pity for him. Your heart softened as he told you his tale. Yet you were ever mindful of what he was. He had accepted his ring, made his choice and sealed his fate long ago. There was no way he could be saved or redeemed. What was molded couldn't be undone.

"You know I'm not her," you reminded him. "It is only coincidence. There is no way I am her."

Your reply was met with silence. His hand remained on you and his fingertips gently danced across your cheek, petting you.

"I know," the Witch-king admitted. "She died an age ago. But you remind me much of her… That has lit a fire in me that had once been extinct. I know you are not her. I won't let you be like her fully for she and I never experienced true bliss. We were incomplete. Soon after we wed, she died. It was an accident. It was that and nothing more… She wanted the ring off." He fell silent for a few seconds as he remembered how exactly she had perished. A low hiss emitted from the blackness of the hood. "She should have known."

The way he said those few sentences chilled the marrow in your bones. A sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach told you that perhaps he had a hand in her demise. You knew that the rings Sauron gifted these nine kings of Men had corrupted and reshaped them into monsters. To you, it was probable that he killed her during an outburst and he had never come to terms with that incident.

"I will not make the same mistake again," he declared with firm conviction. He said your name in a tone that made your eyes widen slowly in mounting terror. "Gondor is the last, great, remaining kingdom of Men left. Once that nation falls, everything else will fall into line and will be far easier to conquer. When Minas Tirith is captured, I will return for you. Then we will be wed and I will have my queen at long last."

Had it not been for him grasping onto you, you would've stumbled backwards. The shock and horror was evident on your face and you couldn't believe the words that he said. This couldn't have been happening. This was impossible. How could all of this madness amount into this? You were flabbergasted and had no idea how to reply or what to think of this.

The room looked as if it was spinning around you and you struggled to keep yourself conscious and focused. This had to have been some nightmare or lie. Yes, you were sure you were locked in some fevered, hellish dream. At any second, you were expecting to wake up. But that moment never came.

"I have treated you well and have been hospitable," he further explained. "I hold no evil intentions for you. If you were the enemy, you would have been done away with a long time ago. You will be respected and obeyed for any who dare to lay a hand on you or hinder you will have me to answer to. You will be safe and cherished and I will make you happy. I will not fail like I did the last time, this I swear to you. Wrongs will be righted."

"How?" you croaked out, finally finding your voice. "How can this be? This cannot work! I am a mortal and…"

"I will make it work. No, I will not force you to become a wraith like me. I could not bind you to that fate. I wish for you to keep the life and warmth of the flesh. But you must not doubt the ways of my magics, my love. I will extend your life beyond your expected years and I will ensure sure we stay together forever. Have faith in me. I know of my power and what I can do. I have my bride in my grasp and we will be one."

You were being backed into a corner and you knew you couldn't skirt around this or avoid the subject. The Witch-king was wholly serious about this matter and you knew there was no sign of jest. His proposal was earnest and true. You were rendered completely speechless and you were beginning to panic wildly on the inside. How you longed to break free and throw yourself out of the window at this point. Then you would be released from this incarceration of the heart and soul.

"What say you?" he pressed.

If you were to refuse, you were positive that an unholy wrath the likes of which you have never encountered before would be upon you. Your first and foremost reaction would've been to say no. You'd try to reason with him, saying it couldn't be done. It was unexpected and inappropriate for him to even consider such a thing. There was no love in your heart for him. If you didn't love a man, you wouldn't marry him. That rang especially true in this case.

He was the Witch-king of Angmar; destroyer of the fallen kingdoms of Arnor and right hand of Sauron himself. Your ancestors had fought against him and died defending their lands from his forces. There was no reason for you to love him or even feel any sort of sympathy for him. He had committed many unspeakable and wicked acts during his ages of service to his master and to grant him death might even be considered too merciful.

"Perhaps you think you are unworthy?" the Nazgûl offered as he clearly saw your inability to process this turn of events.

Dumbly, you nodded. You had to answer that way so you could still try to wrap your head around things. Some time needed to be bought so you could figure out how to reply.

"You have Dúnedain blood in your veins," he stated. The tip of his thumb traced over the faint outline of your jugular. "That race is of Númenorian descent and that includes you too. I am…or was a son of Númenor. We share the same ancestral home and heritage. You ought to be proud of such a bloodline. You are worthy, I assure you. It is befitting for the both of us. I have made my choice and I will not forsake you for another."

Your heart thumped madly in your chest. Words still wouldn't come to you and you were at a loss as to what to say. Again, you wanted to disbelieve what was happening. But you knew you couldn't flee from the reality. You seemingly had a choice to make but you knew you had no real say in the matter. The Witch-king wouldn't be denied or inconvenienced.

Then, seemingly from nowhere, something dawned on you. Indeed, he had treated you well and had never laid a harmful hand on you for the whole time you remained within his realm. Your needs were met and while you weren't granted much independence, you were given peace when you required it. You could've been slaughtered by now and yet you remained alive and intact. In fact, none of the Orcs or even the other Ringwraiths paid you any mind. Undoubtedly, their master had specifically told them you were to be unspoiled and secure.

It was obvious to you that your host had placed some significant value on you and that couldn't be mistaken. From what you had known and heard of the Nazgûl, they were thoughtless, merciless and pitiless entities. You had believed that for so long until you began your tenure at Minas Morgul. There was a surprising depth to them and you had witnessed it firsthand. It couldn't have been some elaborate masquerade and you knew such servants of evil wouldn't trifle with such a ruse especially if it wasn't worth it. To you, it was more than likely that the meeting with him in those woods unlocked some long forgotten shred of humanity that had been entombed within him for millennia. Since then, more was coming to light and was blossoming before your very eyes.

Perhaps he could be freed from the snares of Sauron. If you accepted his hand in matrimony and remained by his side, perhaps you could help him recover who he once was. You might be able to influence him. Somewhat, you doubted that such an accomplishment could ever be achieved but you could think of no other way to combat the coming darkness. It was a fool's hope but you had to attempt something. You couldn't idly sit in these rooms and pray for a miracle. You had to be the one to make the extraordinary a reality by yourself.

Maybe there was hope for him yet. You had no idea how long it would take or what would entail this process but you found yourself pondering the impossible notion. While you were repulsed and wanted to resist this with every fiber of your being, you knew it was also illogical to thoughtlessly dismiss it. There had to be some method to this madness.

If he couldn't be saved, if he couldn't be redeemed, you knew you'd have to have a backup plan. You already decided what you'd do if it got entirely out of hand. Putting him out of his misery and ending his life would be the only other option in your eyes. Getting close to him and dealing him a fatal and mighty blow would be the best way to do it. It'd have to be done when he least expected it.

You were more than aware of the prophecy pertaining specifically to him and you had no idea how you'd end him if no man could kill him. All you knew was that you'd find a way around that prophecy and you'd do what you could. It was as simple as that. One way or another, the Witch-king would cease to be. If you were to kill him, you'd end up endangering and possibly dooming yourself in the process but you'd do it if need be. If no other options were possible, you'd take that deadly chance.

Then another concept occurred to you. If you were to wed him and become his queen, it'd be further advantageous to your family. If you occupied such a position, your mother, father, grandfather and siblings would be granted protection and favor in his eyes. You would even extend the same to Mr. Elderberry. They would at least be spared of any encroaching destruction and doom. It was possible your family would be outraged by your choice but you cared not for their anger. So long as they were safe and sound, that was what mattered most to you. You would also try to save the lives of your countrymen if you could as well.

You would be the sacrifice. You would try to embark on a quest to shatter his bonds. Understanding and kindness would be your only weapons and you would stand before the abyss of the unknown. The fact that you may also be inevitably facing the might of Sauron frightened you but at this point, you knew something had to be done. No longer would you remain idle and waiting for a chance to escape and never look back.

Your choice was made.

How you pitied this man…

"What will your master say of this union?" you asked.

"He already knows," he answered. "He was…displeased. He demands my complete devotion and obedience but I have already done so numerous times. Sauron was disturbed by this development but I promised him nothing else would happen. Because I am in his favor, he has pardoned me. He thinks little of you but do not fear. He cares not for this matter. So long as I am carrying out his will, he will be pleased. He said he would permit me a trophy. However, I will not treat or see you as such. You are far more than that."

Somehow, it didn't sit well with you. He was speaking of this topic rather vaguely and you could only imagine how their conversation truly went. You knew that the Nazgûl were utterly enslaved to his will so you were certain the Dark Lord wouldn't have taken this disturbance in his servant very lightly. Things could become potentially deadly for you. Deep in your heart, you hoped you would never meet this egregious and abominable being who had for so long plagued and scarred Middle Earth. You wished for his complete obliteration but the future was murky and you had no idea what was to come. All you could do was take the plunge and see what would unfold.

"I will do this," you said.

In response to your answer, he drew closer to you. His iron helm advanced and you stared fearlessly into the darkened space. Your eyes grew large when you felt what you thought was cold, frigid lips pressed against your forehead.

"Then it has been agreed upon," your ghoulish groom deduced. "Good. When victory is mine, I will claim you."

"My family," you stated sternly. "I want to seek them out and bring them under my supervision and protection. I don't trust the Orcs and I won't let those brutes touch them."

You were certain that if he had a visible face, he would've been smiling at your words. That only reinforced your belief when you thought you heard a low but noticeable laugh from the shadowed hood.

"Of course," he remarked. "If we are to be joined, I will accept your request and do that for them. They are my bride's kin so I will not be so negligent with them. They mean a great deal to you and I will do my best to appease you." He drew his helm away from your face but his hands remained on you. "My armies are ready and I am waiting for my master to give the signal at any instant. I must depart. I urge you to remain within the safety of these rooms and await my return."

You could only give him a nod in reply. His gauntlets moved to your hands and he held them in his.

It was all so strange and you were sure this would never make sense to you. You had no idea what lied ahead and were rather afraid but you knew there was no more room for fear. Your heart would need to be like properly tempered steel. In the intimate midst of this darkness, there was no room for fear. This was yet another insane choice you've made and there was no other way around it. He made his choice when he took his ring. Now, you've made yours by taking his hand. As of that moment, you were bound to this creature and your fate was sealed.

"Farewell," he said.

You couldn't and wouldn't wish him luck with his conquest. There would be no passionate and breathy words exchanged between you two as if you were star crossed lovers who were about to be parted. You already knew you were betraying everything you held dear to you by accepting his hand but this was something you wouldn't do. There was no lust for death in you. Truthfully, you wanted Gondor to hold out and win. You hoped the nation's strength wouldn't fail before the might of the Morgul host. They had to achieve victory so that other nations and peoples would have a chance.

"Farewell," you answered. You could say nothing else.

At last, he released you from his grasp. The Witch-king's cold, lifeless armor retreated from the heat of your skin, giving you some relief as he backed away. You remained in place as you listened to him leave. He had been supporting you and holding onto you for the whole encounter and without that, you felt weakened. The shock was still affecting you and you felt overwhelmed and exhausted. However, you willed yourself to remain upright until he left.

Once you heard the door open and close and you could listen to him walk further away, you let your strength fail you. You grasped onto one of the old, wooden bedposts that served to support the canopy and leaned against it. You tried to steady your quickening breath and cope with the reality you were dealt with. There was no way that you were ready for any of this. Now, you cursed your very face. You almost wanted to carve it off your own skull so no one would be able to recognize you.

Everything felt as if it was caving in around you and you knew at that exact moment how completely cornered you really were. It couldn't be reversed and you knew it. You reasoned you'd go through with it and try to liberate your groom but you were so mired in despair and self loathing. There was no desire in you to become a queen, especially if you were to be wedded to a Nazgûl. That was a fate you didn't wish upon anyone.

Another horrifying thought sprang up randomly in your mind. How exactly would you be bonded to him? What sort of act or rite would constitute as matrimony between him and you? Would there be any sort of repercussions?

These questions festered in your head and the longer you were deprived of an answer, the more it bothered and unnerved you. You were at a loss as to what to believe or think and the solution proved elusive. The Witch-king did indeed state he wouldn't turn you into a wraith. No Morgul blade would be jabbed into you and you wouldn't join him in the realm of the living death. He desired you exactly as you were.

Unless…

You felt dizzy and you were overcome by the strong need to vomit. Your hands retracted from the bed post and you collapsed onto the bed. Your head was swimming as you considered the ghastly thought. Adamantly, you hoped such a thing would never come to pass. It would be like a poisoned, ugly wound. Your pride would be shattered and you would feel cursed and wretched. You would be a stain upon the earth and all would shun you.

"Oh, please…" you whispered as quietly as you could manage. "Where ever you are, let the flames consume it and free us all, I beg you. Time is of the essence."

You knew the Ring bearers were out there somewhere. Where they were exactly was anyone's guess. You knew the Nazgûl were seeking them but the Hobbits remained elusive. With all your heart, you hoped they'd have the fortitude and willpower to achieve the impossible and cast the Ring into Mount Doom. If they were to succeed in their mission, then the threat of Sauron would crumble and scatter to the winds like ash from a funerary pyre.

No, they had to succeed. Too much was at risk for them to fail. They could afford no hesitations or shortcomings. Their burden was legendary and dire.

For now, you would wait. Your only company would be your morbid assumptions as you laid on what you believed would be your future marriage bed. Whatever would happen, you would take. Adaptation and survival was all that mattered now.

If you were to be a queen, so be it.


End file.
